


Día 3: "I think I love you"

by Sky_Black1999



Series: MatsuHana Fluff Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Black1999/pseuds/Sky_Black1999
Summary: Dos idiotas enamorados y su primera confesión.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: MatsuHana Fluff Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979299
Kudos: 8
Collections: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020





	Día 3: "I think I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Esto se puede considerar una continuación del oneshot anterior 💖

Hanamaki estaba a punto de recibir una confesión. Lo sabía con total claridad. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y las pupilas de sus ojos se trasladaban de un lugar a otro, sin saber muy bien dónde fijarlos. 

Estaba de pie en medio del patio trasero, muy cerca de las canchas de fútbol de la escuela. Podía escuchar en la lejanía el choque de los balones y los gritos y risas de los estudiantes. Aun así, donde él estaba no pasaba ni un alma y eso le hacía sentir incluso más ansioso de lo que ya estaba. 

Ahora que lo pensaba, era una escena típica de anime de romance. Aunque había algo distinto.

En ocasiones así, la persona que esperaba la confesión en el lugar acordado usualmente no tenía idea de quién era el que se iba a confesar. Eso era lo llamativo en casos así porque nunca sabías quién podría llegar o al menos eso era lo que mostraban. 

Sin embargo, aquel no era su caso. Él sabía quién era la persona que se le iba a confesar. Lo conocía mejor que nadie, en realidad.

Después de todo, Hanamaki estaba allí en una especie de juego que él mismo había iniciado. Aunque no se había esperado en lo absoluto ese cambio de eventos repentinos. 

Se rascó la cabeza, pateando una piedrecita que había delante de su zapato. No llevaba mucho tiempo esperando, mas las palpitaciones aceleradas de su corazón hacían todo más difícil. 

Todo había sucedido gracias a una conversación que tuvo dos horas atrás. Estaba grabada a fuego en su mente. 

—Sabes, dicen que alguien se confesó de nuevo en la parte trasera del patio —masculló con pereza Hanamaki en ese instante, haciendo rayones desordenados en su cuaderno. No tenía nada más que hacer y estudiar no entraba en su cabeza. 

Matsukawa, su mejor amigo, se hallaba sentado frente a él mientras jugaba en el celular. Era el tipo de persona que descargaba muchos juegos a la vez, pero al poco tiempo los eliminaba porque se aburría de ellos. De hecho, su expresión en ese momento no era precisamente feliz.

—¿Ah, sí? —contestó distraído, moviendo sus dedos con rapidez en la pantalla—. ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los chismes?

—No son chismes, solo lo escuché de Oikawa. Él fue uno de los tantos que ha sido llamado allá atrás, de nuevo —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Recibió un bufido de Matsukawa.

—Que valientes al confesarse a Oikawa. Yo con solo ver su cara siento un irrefrenable deseo de burlarme de él —comentó Matsukawa, chasqueando la lengua mientras hacía movimientos fugaces en la pantalla.

Hanamaki emitió una risa resoplada, afirmando.

—Entiendo ese sentimiento.

Se quedaron en un momento en silencio, los dos ensimismados en sus cosas. Se suponía que era hora de estudio libre, aunque ninguno de los dos era fans en estudiar. Eran más bien del tipo que se esforzaban a última hora en repasar los temas para un examen y, milagrosamente, no les iba tan mal. 

—Y... ¿algunas confesiones han servido? —mencionó Matsukawa entonces de repente, captando la atención de Hanamaki. 

Por la forma en la que hablaba, era claro que el pelinegro no estaba mostrando interés en la conversación. Fue por eso que Hanamaki no le dio importancia.

—Bueno, escuché que ya hay varias parejas rondando en el colegio, así que supongo que sí —contestó él, aunque no estaba seguro de que se debiera precisamente a la situación. 

—Ummm...

A Hanamaki no le pareció extraño el silencio porque Matsukawa era básicamente el Rey del silencio. Rara vez cambiaba de expresión y siempre parecía estar concentrado en sus asuntos. Sin embargo, en el fondo él estaba atento a cualquier mínimo detalle. Debía recordárselo vez tras vez. 

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece si nos encontramos detrás del patio antes de ir a entrenar?

Hanamaki durante los primeros diez segundos solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, pensando en la buena broma que hacía. Aun así, después de alzar un poco la vista y notar la seria expresión de su amigo su sonrisa se borró. En ese instante se quedó estático. Mudo. No parpadeaba. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en Matsukawa, quien por su semblante era como si hubiera dicho que en el desayuno había comido huevos con tocino. Es decir, completamente casual.

Aunque los ojos denotaban cierta firmeza que nunca antes le había visto. 

—¿Eh...? 

—Estás libre, ¿no? —dijo Matsukawa, levantándose de repente. Se guardó el celular el móvil en el bolsillo, y Hanamaki se preguntó si acaso había guardado la partida—. Te veo allí.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de replicar o preguntar, cualquier cosa. Matsukawa se escapó de él de la nada, dejándolo totalmente boquiabierto y con la confusión grabada en el rostro. 

Y ahora... ahí estaba. Esperando a la persona que lo había citado. Persona que era, de hecho, su mejor amigo. Su amigo más cercano, la persona que conocía desde siempre y que sabía incluso sus secretos más vergonzosos.

Su corazón iba a explotar, maldición. No creía estar preparado para lo que se venía y, aunque sabía a la perfección qué era, aún podía percibir la incertidumbre creciendo dentro de él. 

Fue por eso que cuando Matsukawa llegó, lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue contemplarlo con los ojos de par en par. El pelinegro arrastró los pies dirigiéndose a él con ese caminar perezoso que lo caracterizaba y que siempre lo hacía reír porque parecía que todo el tiempo se la pasaba dormido. Mantuvo la vista fija en el rostro de Matsukawa y, cuando hicieron contacto visual, lo único que recibió fue un asentimiento.

—Hola —saludó Matsukawa con absoluta simpleza, incluso provocando una sonrisa burlona en Hanamaki.

Demonios, era como si los nervios se hubieran esfumado de repente al solo verlo actuar tan... él. Incluso en una situación como esa, Matsukawa era Matsukawa, y nada cambiaría ese hecho. Era la persona con la que sentía que los minutos podían ser horas y las horas segundos; con él el tiempo parecía una eternidad y a la vez no era suficiente. 

Por eso, dio un paso adelante mientras contemplaba al pelinegro.

—Y... aquí estamos —mencionó con simpleza, rascándose el brazo. 

Matsukawa parpadeó seguido, sin alejar la vista de él. 

—Sí, aquí estamos.

Y de nuevo, como sucedía cuando estaban juntos, un particular silencio se instaló entre ellos. Solo que en aquella ocasión Hanamaki no estaba dispuesto a soportar un silencio. De hecho, lo menos que quería era que Matsukawa se quedara callado. 

A pesar de que aún podía percibir un cosquilleo raro en la punta de sus dedos y sentía el impulso de decir la primera idiotez que se le viniera a la mente, en aquel instante solo quería escuchar lo que Matsukawa tenía por decirle. 

—Eh, ¿no vas a decir nada o...? —murmuró Hanamaki, ondeando una mano. 

Matsukawa lo observó con aparente sorpresa y se rascó la nuca, bajando la mirada. 

—Bueno, pensé que... al solo citarte aquí te quedaría claro todo —respondió Matsukawa en un murmullo. 

Hanamaki alzó las cejas, sorprendido. En parte sabía que él tenía razón, mas no quería dejarle todo tan fácil. Jugaría un poco con él. 

—Mattsun, si no dices todo con claridad no voy a entenderte... —masculló, ladeando la cabeza, provocando un resoplido en el pelinegro.

Lo más probable era que Matsukawa supiera también que Hanamaki estaba jugando con él. No era tonto como para no verlo. El nivel de comprensión que había entre ellos era inmenso. Muchas veces no tenían que decir nada para entender lo que el otro quería. Con solo una mirada podían saberlo. 

Fue por ello que quizá una nueva sonrisa había aparecido en el guapo rostro de Matsukawa. Era el tipo de sonrisa burlona que indicaba que se venía algo inesperado. Cuando él sonreía de ese modo, Hanamaki no sabía cómo reaccionar. 

—Creo que te amo —confesó Matsukawa, elevando el mentón y manteniendo la vista fija en él, sin parpadear. Hanamaki ahogó un jadeo, sintiendo que su rostro se abochornaba—. No, espera. Déjame decirlo bien.

Y tomó aire, apoyando la mano en el pecho. Hanamaki, de forma automática, también lo hizo y resopló, sintiéndose un tonto. Toda la situación en sí se le hacía demasiado bizarra. 

—Te amo, Makki —retomó el pelinegro, viendo con atención a Hanamaki y con absoluta seriedad. En aquel instante no había ni pizca de humor o sarcasmo en su semblante—. Desde hace un buen tiempo en realidad, pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado para decirlo. Y bueno, ya que estabas hablando de este famoso lugar donde se confesaban pues pensé que era adecuado. Aunque debo decir que no es mi estilo hacer este tipo de cosas. 

Hanamaki se cubrió la boca con las manos, ocultando detrás una sonrisa temblorosa. No podía explicar con exactitud lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de él, lo único que tenía claro era que algo similar a fuegos artificiales estaban explotando dentro de él y era incapaz de hablar. Por ello, no contestó en ese instante y Matsukawa, por primera vez, pareció algo nervioso y se apresuró a continuar. 

—Por supuesto, no tienes que responder nada —replicó, sacudiendo las manos frente a él—. Solo quería decírtelo. No quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros, lo único que quería era que supieras esto y así también poder sentirme más tran... Espera, ¿por qué te estás riendo?

En efecto, Hanamaki se estaba riendo. Era una risa entrecortada e inestable, no quería lanzarse a carcajadas porque tampoco deseaba que Matsukawa lo malinterpretara. La risa era nada más producto de todo lo que percibía en su interior, una reacción inesperada gracias a la secuencia de acciones extrañas.

—N-no, es solo que... tu expresión de ahora es muy graciosa —farfulló, intentando calmarse—. P-pareces estreñido, Mattsun. 

Matsukawa bufó y rodó los ojos, aunque las comisuras de su boca se alzaron.

—Hey, trato de ser serio ahora, tonto —masculló, suspirando pesado.

Hanamaki tragó saliva, tomando aire para calmarse. En aquel instante tenía el fuerte impulso de acercarse y apretujar las mejillas de Matsukawa, mas se abstuvo de eso. 

Matsukawa no era muy bueno con las palabras, aunque no podía decir mucho de sí mismo tampoco. Los dos eran un desastre en eso, y a pesar de que se entendían mejor que nadie, en ciertas ocasiones ocurrían cosas como esas en que debían expresar sus sentimientos con exactitud para evitar confusiones. 

—Sí, lo sé, perdón... —respondió, adoptando un semblante más firme, mas todavía una diminuta sombra de sonrisa se reflejaba en su cara—. Mattsun, eres todo un idiota.

—¿Ah? —replicó su amigo.

Hanamaki suspiró alto, dando otros pasos más cerca de Matsukawa para poder observarlo mejor. 

—Bueno, eso, eres un tonto —dijo—. Y un cursi. No pensé que tenías un lado así.

—Ugh cállate —farfulló el pelinegro, pasándose una mano por la boca y girando la cabeza, luciendo bastante avergonzado, para sorpresa de Hanamaki. 

Y este no podía dejar de sonreír. De verdad que era incapaz de borrar esa ridícula mueca feliz de su rostro. 

Y por algún motivo, recordó la vez en la que estaban junto a Iwaizumi y Oikawa, y de la nada salió el tema de cuál era el tipo de persona que más le gustaba a cada uno. 

Iwaizumi dijo un montón de características que contrastaban por completo con la intensa personalidad de Oikawa y este, por su parte, solo mencionó que mientras a esa persona le gustara él y solo él tendría suficiente. Tan vago como siempre.

Pero ni Hanamaki ni Matsukawa pudieron responder. Realmente no estaba seguro de la razón por la que el pelinegro no contestó, mas él sí sabía la suya. Y era que tenía temor de que en cuanto hablara, fuera demasiado obvio que estaba describiendo a su amigo y luego no sería capaz aguantarse las burlas de Oikawa. 

Sin embargo, ahora no tenía ninguna duda. Matsukawa había sido el primero en dar el paso y ya era su turno en hacer el resto. 

Se aproximó hacia Matsukawa mientras este seguía farfullando maldiciones bajas. No podía borrar la sonrisa y fue así que terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ellos y apoyó sus labios en una de sus mejillas. El tacto fue suave y corto, aunque también cálido. Sus labios solo lo rozaron con suavidad, un toque más breve que un suspiro. 

Se retiró un poco para verlo y la sorpresa se plasmó en el rostro del pelinegro de inmediato.

Hanamaki se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza. 

—Sabes, supongo que este en verdad es un lugar mágico como decían los rumores.

Matsukawa lo contempló con atención durante unos largos segundos, solo parpadeando con lentitud como si estuviera procesando lo sucedido. No obstante, un instante más tarde solo resopló una risa y se pasó las manos por el cabello, desordenándolo.

—Tú eres... un idiota —masculló, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Yo pensé que no creías en estas cosas.

Hanamaki se encogió de hombros, aún sin eliminar su expresión satisfecha. 

—Bueno, puede que lo haga. Pero tú no te quedas atrás —respondió, pasando por un lado de Matsukawa y caminando con lentitud hacia la zona de las canchas, ya era casi la hora del entrenamiento y no querían un regaño del entrenador.

Eso le hizo recordar a Hanamaki cierto detalle y se lo mencionó a Matsukawa mientras lo miraba por sobre el hombro. 

—Aunque claro, ni se te ocurra decirle a Oikawa sobre esto. Se pondrá intenso y no nos dejará en paz. —No aclaró a qué se refería con "esto", por supuesto, porque no era necesario. Con solo mirarse y estar uno al lado del otro estaba claro todo. 

—Lo sé —respondió Matsukawa en un suspiro, siguiéndolo detrás.

Los dos siguieron actuando con normalidad, como si lo sucedido allá atrás no hubiera sido gran cosa. Aun así, de tanto en tanto se miraban de reojo y podían notar los sonrojos que atacaban sus rostros, siendo el único indicativo de lo que acababa de suceder.

Y en medio de eso, las rápidas palpitaciones de sus corazones

No hubo nada más que decir por el momento porque luego tendrían más oportunidades de expresarse. Allí no terminaría todo. Delante de ellos se extendía un camino desconocido que recorrerían juntos. Porque así eran ellos, eran capaces de adaptarse incluso a las situaciones más inesperadas.

Como una confesión en el patio trasero de la escuela. 

Hanamaki se percató que, en efecto, el anime no mentía en cierto aspecto. De repente todo a su alrededor se veía con nuevos matices, demasiado luminoso y hasta se percibía irreal; como si no fuera él el que estaba viviendo ello. 

Sea como sea, solo tenía clara una cosa: el besar la mejilla de Matsukawa le había provocado más sensaciones que nunca había percibido. Y deseaba más.

Tal vez él mismo estaba viviendo su propia historia de romance y hasta ese momento se percataba. 


End file.
